Kakashi's daughter
by animelover68
Summary: Kakashi has a daughter named Yuki, who ends up joining team 7, she also happens to be very close with Shikamaru and Choji. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Name:- Yuki Hataka

Age:- 13

Village:- Konaha

Rank:- Genin

Team:- Team 7

Family:- Kakashi Hatake- Father

Personality:- She is very quiet and brave, she can take a while to open up to people but once she does most people take a liking to her. Although she's not well-known for it she does have a short-temper, normally she just keeps quiet and takes her anger out when she trains by herself. She sort of takes after her dad with a habit of reading whenever she has a chance, but normally she reads adventure stories or ninja strategy books.

Looks:- She is one of the most attractive girls in Konaha, so she has a lot of "fan-boys", Because of this her father can be over-protective. She has silver hair that goes down to her mid-back, and red eyes. Also she wears her headband on her forehead.  
Abilities:- She's very talented at nin-jutsu and tai-jutsu, but her gen-jutsu is poor at best. She has a talent for making up her own jutsu's and because Kakashi is her father she knows how to use "chidori", she has also learnt "rasengan" from Jiraiya and it didn't take her long.  
Past:- She never knew her mother, her mother left after she was born, leaving her father to look after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki, get up you've got to go to the academy" Kakashi said well he opened your bedroom door only to be rewarded with a pillow thrown at him and a mumbled reply from his daughter "5 more minutes, dad". "No not 5 more minutes get up now or you'll miss the test to become a genin" he stated as he threw the pillow back onto the bed. Yuki immediantly sat up straight then bolted into the bathroom to do her normal routine and get ready for a day at the acadamy.  
Kakashi chuckled to himself as he went downstairs to prepare a quick breakfast for himself and his daughter.

Yuki came downstairs while tieing her hair up and spotted her father reading his perverted book he looked up and smiled at her from under his mask. She smiled back and he pointed to a dish that was obviously her breakfast, he'd made pancakes. While Yuki was eating Kakashi asked "Yuki, i'm going to pick you up from the acadamy later ok?". Yuki stood up she'd finished her breakfast, as she was washing her plate, she replied " of course it's ok dad, why wouldn't it be?" Kakashi only answered with a smile. Yuki picked up her adventure book she was currently reading,even though she prefered ninja strategy books. Noticing this Kakashi asked about it "Yuki how come your reading an adventure book now?" Yuki looked at her father and said "what do you mean? i've read adventure stories before". "I know" he replied "but i thought you prefered ninja strategy books!?" "oh, i do but i finished the one i had last night". He then told her with a smile "if you promise me you'll pass the test today, once i've picked you up we'll go and buy you a new one, deal?" she didn't even need to think about it "deal" was her immediate answer. Yuki smiled gave her father a hug and ran out the house to the academy ready for the test to become a genin.

As Yuki walked into the classroom she noticed most of the girls were crowding around Sasuke,again. It was like this every morning a big argument over which girl would sit next to Sasuke, the only difference this time was that Naruto seemed to get caught in the crossfire. She'd always felt sorry for Naruto, she thought it was cruel the way the villagers shunned him and that if they did decide to look at him it was with icy and hostile stares. She looked for an empty seat and took one at the back, on one side was the window on the other was a tired looking Shikamaru, Shikamaru was one of the only boys who didn't constantly flirt with her, and because they both liked peace and quiet they got on well. He would often invite her to come and watch the clouds with him and if she didn't already have plans she would gladly accept, but sometimes she wouldn't watch the clouds she would go with her sketchpad and draw instead. Yuki smiled and asked jokingly "tired Shika?" he glanced at her with a tired smile and replied "morning Yuki, this test is such a drag i'd prefere to just sit outside and watch the clouds" Yuki rolled her eyes and said "shika all you like to do is watch the clouds, well that or sleep." Then he said "speaking of sleep, i'm gonna have a nap" he turned to her "Yuki can you wake me up if anything important happens?" she didn't say anthing just nodded and smiled in reply and watched as he quickly drifted off to sleep then turned her attention to the front of the class.

"Shikamaru Nara" Iruka-sensei called out. Hearing his name Yuki nudged Shikamaru and muttered in his ear "Shika, wake-up you've gotta go take your test." He woke-up and headed into the room where the test was being held. While Yuki waited for her name to be called out she stared at the clouds through the classroom window, then she heard Iruka-sensei yell "Yuki Hataka", she stood up and went to take her test. Iruka-sensei told her she had to make at least 2 effective clones to pass and become a genin, Yuki nodded. She made the hand signs, but accidentaly created 15 shadow clones, she knew it was a jounin level technique but her father taught it to her and she saw no harm in using it if it worked. After seeing how many clones she made of herself she reversed the jutsu and quickly asked "Iruka-sensei does it matter that i made more than i was meant to?" Iruka seemed to be in shock he was wondering *how does she know how to create shadow clones?* then the answer dawned on him *Kakashi* he shook his head and smiled at Yuki and answered her question "no, it doesn't matter it's actually a good thing" he handed her, her headband and called out the name of the next student "Naruto Uzamaki" she wished Naruto good luck and he smiled in return. Then she headed outside.

Just like he said Kakashi waited outside for his daughter, he saw her come out while tieing her headband to her forehead and smiled, *i knew she'd pass* he thought to himself. Yuki came over and smiled up at her father.  
"Well done, Yuki, i knew you'd pass" he said, then added "well i guess i better keep my promise let's go get you a new book, then we'll go home and have dinner." Yuki didn't say anything she just nodded and followed her father to the bookstore and picked a book on ninja strategy's she didn't have yet, she'd already decided she would start it tomorrow well she waited for her sensei to arrive. When she got home her father gave her a new shurikin pouch and kunai holster in addition to the book as a present for passing. Yuki hugged her father then took her things upstairs and took a shower well her father made dinner.

When Kakashi and Yuki had finished there dinner, Yuki said goodnight to her father and headed upstairs to bed.  
Kakashi watched her go with a smile then wondered *whats her reaction gonna be tommorrow when she finds out who her sensei is and who's on her cell?* Not long after Yuki, Kakashi also headed upstairs to bed and fell asleep still wondering what his daughter's reaction would be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Yuki was woke up by her dad again, only this time she got up straight away. Kakashi smiled and again went downstairs to make breakfast. While Yuki grabbed her outfit for today and went in the bathroom to do her morning routine.

Kakashi heard the shower stop and knew Yuki would be coming down for breakfast any minute, so he dished out the waffles. As yuki walked into the kitchen he handed her, her plate. As he watched his daughter sit down to have her breakfast he noticed she'd forgotten to put her headband on. He put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to Yuki's room, he looked around and saw she'd left her headband on her bedside table he took it downstairs and placed it on the table infront of her. She giggled and said "thanks,dad. forgot about that"  
Kakashi smiled "i noticed" he answered her.  
Yuki got up and grabbed her stategy book so she had something to read when she got bored,which she was sure was going to happen. Stepping out of the front door to go to the academy she spotted Shikamaru and decided to join him as he lazily made his way to the ninja academy.

After reaching the classroom Yuki and Shikamaru both went and sat in their normal corner by the window. Shikamaru turned to Yuki to ask (again) could she wake him up, but she was already asleep he just sighed and joined her in a nap. Yuki, being asleep, missed the commotion in the classroom. When Iruka arrived he noticed the two sleeping ninja and cleared his throat and got them to wake up. He then started to call out the teams, Yuki spaced out until her name was called "Team 7- Yuki Hatake, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" after that she spaced out once more.

Now waiting in the empty classroom for their, very late, sensie she occupied her time reading her new strategy ninja book, Sasuke just sat there brooding ,Sakura watching him, that is until Naruto started to set up a simple trap for their Jonin sensie. Sakura started going on about how it was wrong and he shouldn't do that, then sasuke added his opinion saying "our teacher is a jonin an elite ninja he isn't going to fall for a simple boobi-trap like that". You just shrugged and thought to yourself 'well we'll see wont we' and returned to your book. Ten minutes later you heard the sliding of a door and a thunk as the board eraser landed on a mans head, he picked it up and placed it on a table and said "my first impression of you guys is i hate you". Yuki put her book away jumped off the desk she'd been sitting on and walked to the front of the classroom "well isn't that a lovely thing to tell your daughter" she stated with a lot of sarcasm. Kakashi smirked under his mask "awww, come on Yuki you know i didn't mean you". Then he returned his attention to the entire team and told them to follow him to the roof.

Once on the roof Kakashi told everyone to introduce themselves stating their name likes,dislikes and hobbies, Naruto and Sakura got him to introduce himself first. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things i like and things i hate...i don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...never really thought about it, as for my hobbies i have lots of hobbies.  
He turned to naruto and told him to introduce himself "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it.I like instant ramen in a cup and i really like the ramen Iruka-sensie bought me at the ichiraku noodle shop, but i hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them". Kakashi sweatdropped,as did Yuki, and thought 'well he's grown up in a very....interesting way'. Sakura was told to go next "my name is Sakura Haruno. What i like..i mean the the person i like *eyes shift to sasuke and she blushes*, my hobby is *looks at Sasuke and blushes again*, my dream for the future is *once again she looked at Sasuke blushed and squeled(sp)" Kakashi then asked "and, what do you hate?" her reply "NARUTO!". Kakashi thought "girls her age are more interested in boys then ninja training *he glanced at his daughter* thank god the only interest Yuki has is her friendship with Shikamaru". While Kakashi was thinking this Yuki just sighed and thought 'oh brother' then wondered out loud "i wonder if i can have a nap?" she glanced at her father and he replied with a shake of his head, so Yuki sighed and just sat their waiting. Kakashi now said "ok you in the middle, you next". "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate alot of things and i don't particulaly(sp) like anything, what i have is not a dream because i will make it a reality i'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone". Kakashi's thoughts 'just as i thought', Sakura's thought's 'Sasuke is so hot!', Naruto's thought's 'gee! I hope he doesn't mean me' and Yuki's thoughts 'and the winner for queen/king of the emo's goes to himself, Sasuke Uchiha'. This thought was accompinied by a roll of her eyes. "Alright Yuki your turn" Kakashi stated. Now considering she isn't open around others she wasn't very loud but you could still hear her voice clearly "My name is Yuki Hatake..." Naruto interupted "is he your father!?" while pointing at your dad, before you could answer you were interrupted again 'whats with all the interruptions' you thought. Sakura said "of course he's her father idiot they look alike, have the same last name and she even said so in the classroom". Before they could continue Kakashi said "please continue Yuki". She did so "I like reading ninja-strategy books and adventure books whenever i can and hanging out with my friend Shikamaru watching clouds and the ocasional games of shogi and also occasionly just talking with my dad, there aren't many things i don't like except perhaps bullies and fan-boys. I've already told you two of my hobbies reading and hanging with Shika but also i like taking naps which you may have already noticed" she finished. Kakashi nodded with a smile "good your all unique in your own way meet at the training ground tomorrow at 6, and bring your ninja gear. That's it your dismissed" after that he turned around. Yuki informed her dad she was going to Shika's and will see him later, he nodded told her not to be late, and she left.

When she arrived at the Nara's place she knocked on the door which was answered by Shika's mum "hello Yuki, Shikamaru's in the back garden. would you like me to tell him your here?". "No, that's allright i'll just show up" and she smiled. nodded and Yuki went to their 'HUGE' back garden. She spotted Shika at the base of an oak tree and went over "hi Shika, how you doin?" he looked at her and said "i'm fine, care to join me?". Yuki smiled "that's why i came and she lay down next to Shika. They both ended up dozing off under the warm rays of the afternoon sun, and when they woke up Yuki decided it would be best if she headed home. Shika walked her to the door and said "want to come over again tomorrow after training?" Yuki thought for a moment and answered "sure, but how about a few rounds of shogi instead" Shika nodded happily at this "good idea, but i'll still win", her reply was "maybe, maybe not we'll just have to wait and see, cya tomorrow" she waved as she walked away. He waved back while saying "bye".

When Yuki arrived home Kakashi told her "perfect timing i just finished dinner", Yuki smiled "and it smells lovely" she complimented her dad. They sat down together and Yuki asked "dad when you said '6 at the training ground' did you mean the morning or the afternoon" she said this with a smirk, Kakashi chuckled at the jibe "be lucky you have your new book, is all i'm saying. Have you packed your things yet?". "I'll do it after dinner then go to bed" she replied.  
Once Yuki finished her nightime routine and packed for tomorrow it was time for bed and even though she'd napped not long ago she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Yuki woke up at 5, groaning she looked around to see who woke her up she knew it couldn't have been her dad. She saw Pakkun standing on her stomach "Pakkun can you please get off me and go away" Yuki whined, Pakkun answered with "well i could go away but if i do i'm going to come back with all the other dogs,  
"you wouldn't" Yuki said while looking at the small dog that was threatening her. "Care to test that?" Pakkun asked as he jumped off her stomach and left the room. Just incase Pakkun lived up to his threat Yuki got up and went through her morning routine in record time it only took 30 minutes. After getting ready Yuki went downstairs and heads out the door to the field where the first lesson will be.

When Yuki arrived at the training grounds she spotted Sasuke already standing there with Sakura and Naruto making his way towards the group from the opposite direction. Yuki changed the angle of her path to were she could rest under a tree, she also said just loud enough for the others to hear "you might aswell sit down he won't be hear for awhile" the only response she got was naruto falling on to the ground, though that might have been more from exhaustion then her advice. Sighing she pulled her book out and began to read. About 1 hour later Sakura had also reverted to sitting on the ground, but Sasuke decided he would remain standing. Eventually Kakashi appeared at the training ground and got yelled at by a previously(sp) half asleep Sakura and Naruto. He noticed that Sasuke was just standing there acting like he wasn't bothered, but upon not seeing his daughter with the group he scanned his surroundings and spotted her reading under a tree, he went over to get his daughter but before he reached her she got up and headed towards her teamates and her dad/sensie.

(i'm to lazy to write about the training session, but i will tell wot Yuki did before i jump to her going to Shika's)  
~~~During the training sesion, Yuki immedialtly noticed the point of the excersize was to get the team to work together, but it was kind of obvious she would figure it out her dad was always drilling it into her head that teamwork is essential to all ninja's. Yuki had ran to everyone to see if they would team up with her, Naruto had thought he was good enought and didn't need or want any help, Sasuke thought she would hold him back and Sakura wpuldn't help her unless Sasuke did. Knowing she wouldn't get anywhere challenging her dad by herself she walked to the 3 posts in the middle of the field and pulled her book out again. Kakashi noticed this from his vantage point, he knew it wasn't a ploy from his daughter she obviously new the point of the excersize, and the others hadn't, so she decided to just wait it out knowing she won't be able to win by herself. Kakashi smirked under his mask happy his daughter had noticed what he was upto, but then returned to the task at hand-his other three students. When the time was up Kakashi went through his lecture, and explained the only one who got the point of the excersize was Yuki, he got Yuki to sit out of the next half of the lesson as he waited to see if the other three would learn what the needed to so they could all work together(you know what happens after that, i'm going to skip ahead)~~~

With the training lesson over Yuki left the field after telling her dad she was going to Shika's again but would be back for dinner. Yuki arrived at the Nara's house and when she knocked the door was opened almost immediatly by Shikamaru, he smiled as he invited her in and lead her to th porch out back where he had set up a shogi board. As they settled down to play they also started up a casual coversation. "So who's your sensie then?" Yuki asked while pondering her next move(her and Shika have the same IQ level and are pretty evenly matched), "Asuma, you know that one we alwas see smoking well he walks round the village". Yuki chuckled slightly and said "Ok then, whats it like having Ino on your squad" Shikamaru roled his eyes as replied "I'm just glad Choji is in the same squad as me would have been better if it was Choji, me and you, atleast you don't fawn over Sasuke like some lovesick puppy". Shika looked at the board and noticed that they were tied and started to wonder what his next move should be, when Yuki calmed her giggles she said "Well i agree about how the team should be, and i still consider you lucky even with Ino on your squad", Shikamaru looked up at her with a face asking her to explain herself, so she did "look i have Sakura who fawns over Sasuke the same amount of Ino and add the fact that Sasuke is on my team aswell..." she was cut off as Shikamaru started chuckling "I see your point". Yuki just smiled as she made her move, Shika looked at the board "Another stalemate it's always the same result" they put the game away while laughing quietly about how all there games end the same. Once again Shika walked Yuki to the door and asked if she would come over tommorrow, "I'll see it depends whats happening, but i probaly will" she smiled and waved as she made heer way home.

Yuki opened the door and entered her home to see her father serving dinner and said "My timing is flawless, unlike yours dad", Kakashi chuckled and replied with yes but have you noticed it's only flawless if your meeting Shikamaru or coming home for tea, otherwise your time keeping is rather like mine" they both laughed then sat down to have there tea while randomly talking about different subjects, Kakashi laughed and said "It's always the same result when you to play" when he heard about the game of shogi. After dinner Yuki and her dad sat on the couch to read, as Kakashi sat normally, Yuki sat lengthways on the couch propping her self up aginst her dad. Silence settled over father and daughter , that is untill there was a knock at the door. As Kakashi rose to go answer it, Yuki didn't bother moving so she fell back and Kakashi chuckled and said "Look there the proof your just as lazy as me", Yuki smiled as her dad walked to the door and looked at the clock and decideed she might as well head to bed. As she passed the door she noticed her dad talking happily while inviting in Iruka, she told her dad she was going to bed and said goodnight to her dad and Iruka, as she headed upstairs to her room and her soft, warm and inviting bed. As she settled down to sleep she wondered what was gonna happen tommorrow. 


End file.
